Tenemos trabajo
by JunjouUsagi
Summary: Wincest. Sam y Dean llegan a Fort Washakie, Wyoming, para hacer un trabajo, que acaba (Como de costumbre) poniendo sus vidas en serio peligro.
1. Chapter 1

Llevábamos diez horas en el coche, Sammy se había dormido.

A mi solo los tres litros de café que llevaba en vena me mantenían despierto, llevaba dos días sin dormir, teníamos trabajo.

Sam se despertó sobresaltado con cara de "Dios mio Dean dispara a ese fantasma", había dormido menos de media hora.

-¿Dondé estamos?- Preguntó mirando por la ventanilla, aun creería que había dormido un buen rato.

-Sammy has dormido unos veinte minutos.- Me miro algo sorprendido.

-Bueno.- Dijo bostezando.- Ya es más de lo que has dormido tú.- Sonrió.- ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

-No, intenta volverte a dormir.- Contesté mientras adelantaba a un camión que llevaba delante nuestro diez minutos.

-Creo que no me has entendido Dean, conduzco yo.- Protesto Sam, como si fuera a conseguir algo así.

-Duerme.- Respondí y pise el acelerador.- Nos deben de quedar dos horas de viaje aprovechalas.

-¡Dean!- Sam intentaba parecer enfadado, pero el bostezo con el que termino la frase hizo que se me escapara una risilla y que él cesara en su empeño.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la ventanilla, baje la música de la radió para que pudiera volver a conciliar el sueño, era triste ver como nos habíamos acabado acostumbrando a dormir en el asiento de copiloto del Impala.

Cuando Sam estaba dormido las horas se me hacían más largar, las mismas canciones se sucedían sin que yo me diera cuenta ¿Cuántas veces había oído ya "Ramble On"?

Debían de haber pasado ya dos horas, que me parecieron siete, cuando Fort Washakie, Wyoming empezó a mostrarse.

Desperté a Sam que se quedo remoloneando y bajé del coche.

"Tomson's Motel" no parecía el peor motel en el que habíamos estado,

-Una habitación para dos.- La recepcionista, una mujer joven y morena, se giro hacía mi.

-¿Una o dos camas?- Preguntó con monotonía.

Sam entro bostezando por la puerta, me gire, le mire y le hice una seña para que se acercara.

-Dos camas.- Respondí. La joven suspiro.

-Sí, claro.- Me miro decepcionada.- Es una pena.- Susurró.

Iba a replicar, pero ya me había acostumbrado.

-¡¿Por qué siempre asumen que somos pareja?!- Dije enfadado mientras giraba la llave para entras en el cuarto.

-Porque lo somos.- Respondió Sam pasando por delante mio.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-¿Qué?- Respondió con cara de "¿Quién ha dicho eso?" mientras tiraba la bolsa sobre la cama.- ¿Solo has pedido una cama?

-¡Hija de perra!- Grite y salí de la habitación despotricando, dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta a esa recepcionista.

-Igual pensó que te daba vergüenza pedir una única cama.- Oí a Sam decir detrás mio.

Cuando llegué a a recepción reinaba el silencio, entonces me fije en que la pared estaba manchada de sangre.

La recepcionista estaba en el suelo con la garganta cortada y na extraña marca en el pecho.

-¡Sam!- Grite.- Tenemos trabajo.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam salió a mi encuentro pistola en mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

Me agaché sobre el cadáver y le hice un gesto para que se acuclillara también.

-¿Crees que es lo mismo?- Cuestionó mientras examinaba el cadáver de la pobre recepcionista.

-No lo sé.- Me levanté.- Voy a mirar fuera.

-Sí, yo voy a ver si ha sido un espíritu.

Salí fuera, no había rastro de nada, ni azufre, ni electromagnetismo, ni nada... Volví a entrar y revisé la recepción de arriba a abajo dos veces, nada.

-De...Dean- La voz jadeante de Sam me llamaba desde la habitación.

Empuñé la pistola con el dedo ya en el gatillo y me aproxime a la habitación, reprimiendo el instinto de entrar corriendo, podía ser una trampa.

Entré al cuarto y encontré a Sam en el suelo con un hombro dislocado y una extraña herida en el pecho que manchaba su camisa a cuadros de sangre.

-¡Sammy!- Corrí a su lado.-¿Qué ha sido?

-No...No lo sé.- Susurró.- Pon me bien el brazo por dios.

Con un movimiento rápido le coloque el hombro en su sitio, él con cara de dolor gruñó por lo bajo.

Saqué el "maletín de primeros auxilios" de la bolsa y comencé a desinfectar y coser la herida del pecho de Sam que, gracias a Dios, había dejado de sangrar.

-¿Qué coño te ha hecho esto?- Pregunté mientras terminaba de coser.

-No lo sé, cuando quise darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo con un hombro dislocado y esta "cosa" en el pecho.- Sam apretó los dientes cuando dí el ultimo punto.- Se sintió como un quemazón.

-Sea lo que sea, es lo que buscamos- Guarde la aguja.- Y ahora es personal.- Dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- Hay que prepararse.

Obligué a Sam a estar sentado en la cama mientras yo llenaba el cuarto de trampas y sal.

¿A qué nos enfrentábamos? Nunca había visto nada así.

Si fuera un espíritu vengativo habría dejado electromagnetismo, ademas las victimas habían muerto en distintos lugares.

¿Un demonio? Abría dejado azufre...¿Un ángel? Eso era descabellado.

Estaba cansado, seguro que a la mañana siguiente pensaría mejor, si seguíamos vivos.

¿Un vampiro? No, la herida era demasiado extraña. No podía dejar esto para mañana.

Tenía que descubrir que era eso.

-Dean.- Oí a Sam, que me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¡Calla Sam! Estaba pensando.- Tenía que saber que cazábamos antes de cazarlo.

-¡Dean!- Iba a mandarle callar otra vez pero no me dejo decir nada.- ¡Dejame hablar! Sé lo que es.

-¡¿Qué?!¡Por qué no lo has dicho antes!- Casi me tire encima suyo no sabía si pegarle o besarle.

-Porque no me dejabas hablar idiota.- Repuso él, fui a decir algo, pero no lo hice, a cambio hice un gesto de "touché".- Es un monstruo de la mitología griega, es algo así como un semi-semi dios.

-Bien, ¿Cómo se mata?- Pregunté yendo directo al grano.

-Palo santo y sangre de gato.-Hice una mueca de asco "¿Sangre de gato?"- Sí, lo sé. Los gatos representaban a la deidad Bastet, y por lo visto es la única que podía calmar al...

Sam siguió hablando por un rato pero yo ya estaba pensando en como conseguirlo, estaba seguro de una cosa, no conseguiríamos salir de ese pueblo, las carreteras estarían cortadas y no llegaríamos a pie ni a la tienda local.

-Igual Cas puede conseguirlo.- Murmure, Sam me oyó y paro de hablar. Noté una mueca de duda, o ¿asco? En su cara.- ¿Tenemos otra opción?

-No.- Respondió.- Esta bien, díselo o lo que sea.-Murmuro con la cabeza agachada.

Llamé a Cas, apareció al instante.

-Hola Dean.- Dijo, como de costumbre demasiado cerca mio.-Perdón.- Dio un paso atrás.

-Hola Cas.- Oí a Sam aún sentado en la cama, Castiel le saludo con la mano, Sam le sonrió, como diciendo "Gracias por olvidarte de mi." ¿Me había perdido algo?

-Necesitamos tu ayuda Cas.- Dije seriamente.

-Dime que necesitas.- Respondió ignorando, nuevamente, la presencia de Sam tanto en el cuarto como en la frase.

Le conté lo que pasaba, asintió y se "desvaneció"

-Adiós.- Dije irritado.- Debe ser alérgico a las despedidas, podría dejar de hacerse el misterioso.- Bostecé.

-Dean deberías dormirte, no podemos hacer nada ahora.- El tono de Sam parecía el de una madre.

-Me negué al principio, tenía que estar alerta por si esa semi-semi deidad volvía a aparecer, pero al final Sammy acabo convenciéndome.

-Solo voy a sentarme.- Dije ya sentado a su lado.- No creas que es fácil llevarme a la cama.- Sonreí y Sam lo hizo conmigo.

Después de unos segundos bostecé y los ojos se me cerraron, sin darme cuenta apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Sam, pero no me quedé dormido, seguía alerta, como siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Estuvimos callados cinco minutos, posiblemente menos, el silencio me agobiaba, comencé a tararear "Smoke On The Water", Sam me miro irritado.

-¡Qué! ¿Ahora está prohibido tararear?- No dijo nada.- Sin argumentos ¿Eh?- Si no fuese imposible habría jurado que estaba poseído.

Pero no era eso, solo estaba cansado, si no se había metido en la cama era por no dejarme solo.

-Puedes dormirte Sammy, yo vigilare.- Negó con la cabeza pero poco después se rectifico.

Tardo diez minutos en decidirse ha echarse en la cama, con una pistola en la mano eso sí, e intentar dormirse.

Yo estuve despierto toda la noche, o eso creí, pero en algún momento deje de tararear canciones, de pensar en cómo conseguiríamos matar al monstruo, y en definitiva me dormí.

Note una caricia en mi pelo y después otra y otra, empezaba a notar la luz del Sol sobre mis ojos, pero no los abrí, solo un rato más así, con el calor del Sol sobre mi rostro y dulces caricias en mi pelo…

¡Espera! ¿Quién me estaba acariciando? Abrí los ojos y apunte con mi arma, rogué porque no fuera una visita de nuestro nuevo amigo egipcio.

-¡Oye tigre!- Dijo Sam con las manos en alto.- Que humos ya por la mañana.-Sam se levantó.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos hacías?!- Casi salte de la cama, pero solo me senté en el borde.

-Intentaba darte las gracias, estuviste despierto hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.- Se sentó de nuevo en la cama.- Gracias.- Me dio un leve beso indeciso y extraño.

Abrí los ojos como platos y, esta vez sí, me levante de la cama, me encamine hacía ningún lado, no me esperaba eso, ¡No me esperaba eso!

-¿Dónde vas?- Preguntó Sam sin mirarme a la cara.

-Yo… Voy al baño.- Respondí cambiando de rumbo hacía el otro extremo de la habitación.

Entré al baño y cerré la puerta tras de mí, me mire al espejo y respire por primera vez desde que me había besado.

-Vale, vale…. Vale, vale, vale.- Suspire y me eche agua a la cara.

-¿Dean?- Oí la voz de Sam al otro lado de la puerta, angustia, culpa, desilusión ¿Así sonaba un corazón roto?

-Ya voy.- Respondí rápidamente, salí del baño y vi a Sam sentado en la cama como lo había dejado ¿Por qué lo había oído tan cerca?

-No sé porque lo he hecho vale.- Dijo ahora con su vista fija en mi.- Ha sido por la falta de sueño.-Se convenció a si mismo.- Sí, seguro.- Susurro sin fe en lo que decía.

-Sí, sí claro.- Sonreí.- Bueno tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos ¿Verdad?- Intente calmarle "Siempre hay otras cosas" pensé.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos retrasando esto? Sabíamos que había un sentimiento entre nosotros, uno que no cubría la extensión de la palabra "familia", uno que estaba mal, aunque no para nosotros, ambos sabíamos lo que queríamos, ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos. Pero lo retrasábamos, era lo más fácil, los sentimientos no ayudan en nuestro trabajo, todas las personas que queremos mueren, siempre. ¿Era miedo? Era supervivencia.

-Dean.- Oí a Castiel detrás de mí, aguanté la respiración por el "susto".- Tengo lo que me pediste.

-Hola Cas.- Le sonreí irónicamente, aunque le estaba muy agradecido, no podía ser más oportuno.

-Hola Cas.- Me coreo Sam, parecía molesto con él, volví a preguntarme ¿Qué me había perdido?

-Hola Sam.- Ladeo la cabeza.- ¿Ya…?-Le mire extrañado.

-No, Castiel no.- Se levanto Sam cabreado.

-Quiero que sepas que he cambiado de opinión.- Dijo con algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-Ya, vale, gracias Cas.- Suspiro, yo no entendía nada.- Ahora ¿Podrías marcharte a hacer cosas angelicales o algo así, por favor?- Cas le miro confuso.

-Oh… Sí…- Comenzó a decir.- Lo siento chicos tengo que ir a hacer "cosas angelicales".- Le guiño a Sam y desapareció.

-Vale, no entiendo nada.- Me paré ante Sam.- ¡Absolutamente nada! Vas a explicármelo ahora.

-No.- Me respondió cogiendo la estaca que Cas había traído para él.- Vamos a ir a por esa cosa.

Asentí, ya me explicaría lo que pasaba con Castiel en otro momento, porque iba a explicármelo como que me llamaba Dean Winchester.

Nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos a la escena del crimen, llamamos a la policía para avisar de lo que había pasado en el motel, mientras estuviesen allí nos dejarían trabajar tranquilos en la casa de la primera víctima.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba vacía como habíamos predicho, bien, a trabajar.

-Sam.- Murmure mientras miraba los libros de la estantería de la chica.- Adivina que he encontrado.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso.- Sonreí de oreja a oreja mientras sacaba un libro.- Chuck.- Dijo como la peor de las amenazas Sam.

Recogí el libro y seguí buscando algo que nos diera una pista de donde podía estar esa cosa.

-¡Dean!- Grito Sam antes de que el cristal de la ventana se rompiera y callera sobre mí un cuerpo que me tiro al suelo.

-¡Sam!- Intente quitármelo de encima, pero no pude, no llegaba a coger mi estaca, por suerte Sammy llevaba otra.

Apuñalo al bicho por la espalda, este comenzó a escupir sangre encima de mí, pero no murió.

-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Grite desesperado mientras me escurría de debajo del monstruo.

-¡Y yo qué sé!- Respondió Sam igual o más sorprendido que yo.- ¿Cas se habrá equivocado?

Mientras el monstruo seguía escupiendo sangre ¿Por qué no había muerto? ¿Qué era? Una idea paso por la cabeza de Sam, agarró de la oreja al bicho tiro con fuerza y se la arranco.

-Joder que asco tío.- Susurre.- ¿Un metamórfico?

-Un metamórfico.- Casi me reí, y yo que creía que este caso iba a ser complicado.

- Bien lo hare yo.- Saqué el cuchillo de plata que llevaba siempre encima y le corte la yugular al metamórfico, la sangre me salpico.- A veces me gustaría no tener que hacer esto.- Susurre.

-Ya, seguro.- Respondió Sam, tenía razón, algo dentro de todo eso me agradaba, aunque solo fuera un poco.

-Venga tenemos que salir de aquí.- Le dije dirigiéndome ya hacía la puerta.

-Sí, un segundo quiero comprobar una cosa.- Vi que se arrodillaba sobre el cuerpo del metamórfico.

-Iré encendiendo el coche.- Me alejé del cuerpo y salí de la casa.

Me senté en el coche y lo encendí, comenzó a sonar "Ramble On" sonreí y poco después estaba cantando la canción.

Todo pasó muy rápido, no me dio tiempo a defenderme, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba inconsciente.

-Nada Dean, otra teoría a la basura.- Sam abrió la puerta del coche.- Algún día sabré porque nacen así.-Suspiro y se tiro sobre su asiento.- ¡¿Dean!?- Yo ya no estaba ahí.


End file.
